Amor con Sonido
by Gelybelly
Summary: Isabella Swan una chica con un pasado oscuro y con un corazon roto.Edward Cullen un chico especial y unico.Ambos pianistas encontraran mas que amistad entre ellos y dejaran que su amor se llene de un hermoso sonido.
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Amor con Sonido**_

Siempre la musica del piano me relajaba,es por eso que tocaba siempre que podia. Quien hubiera pensado que algo tan inocente,suave y llamativo se habia convertido en mi peor pesadilla.

Las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro; nublandome asi la vista, pero no necesitaba ver para saber las teclas que necesitaría para construir la melodía que tenia en mi cabeza.

Te preguntaras quien soy?

Soy Isabella Swan muchos me dicen Bella, era mas corto, simple y no parecía sacado de una novela.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de musica de la academia Cambrige de Arte y Musica en Forks Washigton, la mejor de todos los Estados Unidos. Llegue aquí gracias a una beca; la verdad no se si la beca me ayudo o me destruyo. Eso si, estoy aprendiendo musica de los mejores maestros del país, pero tambíen estoy reciviendo la burlas de todos en la escuela.

Solo por que soy becada soy inferior a ellos, mi padre no tenia con que pagarme los estudios y lo entiendo desde la muerte de mi madre mi papa a estado destruido aunque eso fue 8 años atrás el recuerdo aun sigue quemandonos la piel.

Estaba tan enfuscada en mi pieza para la clase de teclado que no escuche la puerta abrirse, ademas que mis lagrimas no me dejaban ver mas haya de mis manos en las teclas.

Termine la pieza con un sollozo silencioso. Aun sin notar la presencia de la persona a mi espalda.

--No entiendo como puede llorar, cuando lo que acabo de escuchar es igual de bello como la persona que lo interpreta.—Escuche un voz de terciopelo decir a mi espalda.

Me tense en mi lugar por las palabras dichas del individuo, Rapidamente me seque las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me voltee mas rapido de lo devido por lo que trastabille en el banco de madera deslizandome asi hacia el suelo.

Espere pacientemente el impacto que nunca llego, lo que si llego era unas suaves y frias manos alrededor de mi cintura salvandome de una caida vergonzosa.

--Wow! Mas cuidado—susurro cerca de mi oido, demaciado cerca diria yo aun agarrando mi cintura.

--gracias—dije suavemente,espere que el me soltara pero no hizo ningun movimiento.

Aun no podia verlo ya que estaba de espalda a el, pero sentia todo su pecho junto a mi espalda como si encajaramos a la perfeccion, Como piezas de rompecabezas que debian estar juntas.

--Podria soltarme –dije secamente por los pensamientos de antes

--Lo siento señorita,pero temo que si la suelto usted se aleje de mi lado y eso no puedo permitirlo—susurro con voz ronca pero aun asi sueve como terciopelo en mi oido.

--¿Por favor?—sono mas a una pregunta que a una petición pero no podia evitarlo mis pensamientos no eran nada coherente, era como si esas simples palabras me borraran mi sentido de pensar, hablar o tan siquiera moverme.

--Si es lo que usted decea—dijo con voz apagada soltandola.

Cuando sus manos dejaron mi cintura senti un gran vacio en mi piel como en mi corazon

Me voltee y entonces lo vi…

Era el ser mas hermoso que jamas haya visto, era como ver a un mismo angel. Su piel palida mas que la mia que soy albina, su perfecto cuerpo tonificado pero sin llegar a los extremos, su cabello color bronze que aparentaban una gran suavidad

"_Me pregunto como sera tocarlo"_ NO, Bella no piensas esas cosas.

Lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, un color profundo de verde esmeralda que te hacia perderte en ellos. Era como nadar en un pozo sin fondo, pero habia una destello de tristeza en ellos.

--Que descortes soy, Hola me llamo Edward—dijo el tendiendome su mano.

--Bella Swan—dije aun sorprendida por el chico delante mio pero.

--Bella,¿Sabes que tu nombre en español como en italiano significa hermosa?—me dijo mirandome con una intensidad que no le pude aguantar la mirada por lo que la baje sonrojandome.

--La verdad, no lo sabia—dije aun mirando el suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. No podia darme el lujo de mirar sus hermosos ojos y perderme en ellos.

--Debo decir, y perdona si soy descortez pero es un pecado que ningun chico se lo haya dicho. Usted no le hace ni un poco de justicia a su se queda corto a la belleza que usted inspira.—dijo con voz decidida e intelectual.

Me atrevi a mirarlo decidida lo que mas me molestaba eran las mentiras.

--¿Se esta burlando de mi?—pregunte secamente.

--No veo algun motivo de burla, digo lo que pienso. Por lo que aun tengo entendido este es un pais libre de exprecion por que puedo decirle señorita que usted me a cautivado por completo—expreso con voz muy segura.

Para ese momento estaba mas que sonrojada, mis manos sudabas y lo miraba con una exprecion de incredulidad.

El dio un paso hacia mi, justo en el momento en el que él se proponía a tomar mi mano la puerta se habrió bruscamente dejando paso a...

_**

* * *

**_

Si quieren escuchar la cancion que bella estaba tocando pueden ir a mi profile y buscar el link del video que me inspiro a escribir esta historia

_**PERDONEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**_

_**Espero que les guste si no es asi lo borrare si les gusta solo mandenme un review y continuare la historia**_.

**Att: GeliyBelly**


	2. ¿Un Angel?

Hola,Gracias a todos por sus reviews,No puedo creer que hice el segundo capitulo tan rapido aquí son las 3 de la mañana tiene suerte de que no tengo clases mañana por lo cual puedo quedarme hasta les dejo otro capitulo de nuevo gracias.

_**Y perdonen los errores ortograficos, tengo mucho sueño**_

* * *

_**Amor con Sonido**_

_**Edward**_

Aun no podia creer mi mala suerte. No entiendo el empeño de mi padre por el traslado de su trabajo estabamos mas que bien en Chicago.

Quien soy?

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 16 años y estaba sufriendo el peor cambio de mi vida.

_**La vida es injusta**_—pense en voz alta.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillo de lo que seria mi nuevo instituto con mis padres.

Carlisle Cullen todos dicen que es muy joven para ser un medico, padre y esposo pero el era mi inspiración aun que nunca se lo decia.

Esme Cullen la mujer mas bondadosa y amable que hubieras conocido, una vez conoscas a Esme nunca la olvidaras. Era la unica persona que sabia lo que sucedia en mi interior sea malo o bueno nunca,nunca podia ocultarle algo a ella por mas insignificante que pareciera.

Caminabamos hacia la oficina central del instituto. Cuando entramos en ella, habian dos personas esperandonos.

Una señora ya mayor para ser alumna aquí, junto a ella se encontraba una chica que tendria mi edad. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi vi un resplandor de seduccion en ellos, por lo que me senti incomodo al instante.

--Señores Culles, que alegria que hayan podido llegar—dijo la señora

--Buenos dias ¿Es usted la directora Jhonson?—pregunto mi padre cordialmente

--Asi es—asintio ella—Esta en mi sobrina Tanya Denali, la traje por que podia hacer de ayuda al señor Edward mostrandole el instituto

-- Mucho gusto, soy Tanya—dijo con un tono se deberia ser ¿"Seductor"? ignorando olímpicamente a mis padres y estirando una mano hacia mi.

--Edward—dije secamente estrechando su mano, ella sostuvo su mano en la mia mas de lo debido.—¿Podia darme mi mano de vuelta?—le pregunte

-- ohh, lo siento es que como que no pude evitar perderme en tus ojos Eddy—dijo

**_Dios, __¿__Que hice para merecer esto? Fui a la Iglecia todos los domingos, claro que me quedaba dormido durante la miza. _**

_**Siempre hacia caso a mi madre en todo lo que me pedia… claro que lo hacia siempre y cuando habia algo para mi a cambio.**_

_**Pero eso si, contaba con los grandes modales que me enseñaron mis padres.**_

Estaba tan enfuscado en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que mi madre me decia.

--Edward… ¿me estas escuchando?—pregunto Esme

--Lo siento, madre ¿que decia?—pregunte

--dije que por que no aprovechas y das una vuelta con Tania por el instituto—dijo mi madre

-- Es Tanya—corrijio la aludida ofendida por que mi madre no se acordaba de su nombre.

Tuve que reprimir una risa, por que sabia que mi madre lo habia hecho a proposito.

--Lo que usted diga madre—le dije con un suspiro de derrota.

--ohh ,lo pasaremos como super bien Eddy, como que estas conmigo, como que soy la mas popular del instituto—dijo y desde hay no paro de hablar.

_**Ha dicho "COMO" tres veces en una oracion?**__** Como que que mal le va a esta chica**—_pense

_**Oh NO!!!!! ES CONTAGIOSO!!, dios por favor no me desampares ahora, perdon si alguna vez robe una que otra galleta del jarro antes de comer, lo siento!!!Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos pagan por sus errores en un futuro pero esto es como cruel!!.**_

Tanya no paraba de parlotear, parecia un loro. Tuve la tentacion de sacar una galleta de mi bolsillo y metersela en la boca para silenciarla. Habia visto en las peliculas de piratas que eso era lo que le hacian a los loro para callarlos

Ells estaba tan efuscada en su conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando doble hacia el pasillo contrario al cual ella se dirijia. Necesitaba respirar.

Segui caminando buscando una salida.

**_Como este instituto podia ser tan grande,_** -- pense frustrado

Pase por una gran puerta de roble. Me detuve paralizado.

Una melodia salia del interior de esa habitación, una melodia que me llamaba en todos los sentidos.

No pude evitarlo, tenia que sabes quien interpretaba esa hermosa cancion.

Habri la puerta temiendo que la cancion cesara pero no fue asi, continuo sin pausar y eso me hizo respirar con tranquilidad.

Empuje la puerta un poco mas dejandome ver la mas perfecta de las visiones.

En mis 16 años de vida, jamas habia visto algo parecido.

La chica mas hermosa de la tierra, por un momento pense que pudiera ser un espejismo.

_**Después de esos momento con Tanya no me cabe la menor duda que pudiera sufrir trastornos cerebrares**__—_pense

Me quede observandola.

Observando su cabello castaño ondulado hasta su media espalda moverse al ritmo que movia las manos. Ohh sus manos blancas como la cal, parecian de porcelana. No podia ver su cara ya que me daba la espalda.

La melodia acabo con un sonido suave pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era el sollozo que salio de los labios de ese angel cuando termino de tocar.

No pude resitirme, tenia que escuchar su voz ahora…

--No entiendo como puede llorar, cuando lo que acabo de escuchar es igual de bello como la persona que lo interpreta.—dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Se tenso en su lugar, al parecer no habia notado mi presencia. Vi como se secaba sus lagrimas y se volteaba con demaciada rapides por lo cual trastabillo y resbalo.

Reaccione como en camara lenta. No podia permitir que ese angel sufriera el menor de los daños.

La cogi en el aire por la cintura, su espalda quedo contra mi pecho haciendome sentir completo.

--Wow! Mas cuidado—susurre en su oido,inspire el olor que salia de ese angel olia a fresas.

_**Las fresas seran mis frutas favoritas de hoy en adelante**_—pense

Aun no soltaba su cintura, no queria soltarla.

--Gracias—dijo suavemente

_**Dios! que voz mas angelical! Creo que estoy enamorado, No Edward deja de pensar esas cosas apenas la conoces**_—me devatia en mi interior

--Podria soltarme—dijo secamente, su tono de voz cambio radialmente sorprendiendome.

_**Pero no quieria hacerlo, no queria**.__—_pense

--Lo siento señorita,pero temo que si la suelto usted se aleje de mi lado y eso no puedo permitirlo—susurre,por algun motivo mi voz salio ronca pero aun asi suave.

Me sorprendi internamente por mis palabras, pero era exactamente como me sentia.

--¿Por favor?—pregunto con voz dulce, no pude resistirme a voz me hizo recordar al gato de Shrek que tactica mas engañosa.

-- Si, es lo que usted decea—dije con voz apagada triste por que ella se queria apartar de mi.

Cuando la solte, me senti el ser mas vacia en la tierra.

Se volteo y entonces la vi…

Si de espalda era preciosa, de frente era… increible, bella, no habian palabras para describir cuan hermosa era esa chica, me dejo sin aliento.

Pude ver su perfecto rostro, como sus manos parecian porcelana, sus labio rojos y carnoso, sus ojos… Esos ojos,wow!!

Eran de un profundo color chocolate, brillaban de un modo extraodinario pero no se debia a felicidad, si no a las lagrimas antes derramadas. Senti mi corazon romperze al ver esos hermosos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

**"**_**Juro que si alguien hizo a este angel llorar me las pagara muy caro, como que me llamo Edward Cullen," en serio Edward deberias parar de decir "como" en las oraciones**—_pensaba

--Que descortes soy, Hola me llamo Edward—dije teniendo mi mano.

-- Bella Swan—dijo son voz suave, parecia sorprendida me pregunto por que.

**_Bella,__ Que hermoso nombre justo el que yo le daria a esa chica hermosa.—_**pense.

--Bella,¿Sabes que tu nombre en español como en italiano significa hermosa?—le dije mirandola a los ojos.

-- La verdad, no lo sabia—dijo con voz timida y sonrojandose, si antes se veia hermosa ahora mucho mas con ese toque rosado en sus pude apreciarla bien ya que bajo su cabeza.

--Debo decir, y perdona si soy descortez pero es un pecado que ningun chico se lo haya dicho. Usted no le hace ni un poco de justicia a su se queda corto a la belleza que usted inspira.—dije con voz decidida y tratando parecer inteligente para sorprenderla.

Subio su rostro mirandome a los ojos con una exprecion desafiante.

_**Que sexy se veia asi, basta Edward!!—**_me regañe a mi mismo

--¿Se esta burlando de mi?—pregunto secamente

--No veo algun motivo de burla, digo lo que pienso. Por lo que aun tengo entendido este es un pais libre de exprecion por que puedo decirle señorita que usted me a cautivado por completo—Dije decididamente al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo.

Me miro con incredulidad mientras se sonrojaba.

No pude evitarlo, me acerque a ella para tomar su mano y asi sentir su suavidad. Justo cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para tocarala, la puerta se abrio escandalosamente.

**_--Maldita sea!!!—_**Grite en mi mente.

* * *

_**PERDONEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**_

_**Espero que les guste si no es asi lo borrare si les gusta solo mandenme un review y continuare la historia**_.

**Att: GeliyBelly**


	3. Mis Amigos

_**Amor con Sonido**_

_**Bella**_

Pegando un brinco mire hacia la ya abierta puerta, para encontrarme con nada mas y nada menos que a la directora Johnson con su popular sobrina Tanya Denali. Con ellos se encontraban una pareja de adultos bastante carismáticos.

_Lo que me __faltaba, miss Popularidad!_—pensé sarcásticamente claro esta.

--Oh, Eddy que bueno que te encuentro—dijo la empalagosa esa acercándose y agarrando su brazo.

Pero el aun no me quitaba la vista de encima.

--Eddy ¿Que paso? De repente no estabas a mi lado—pregunto Tanya demandando la atención de Edward.

--Lo siento—dijo nada convencido—Pero no me arrepiento de hablarme "perdido" si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera conocido a esta encantadora joven.

Sonrojándome Baje la mirada, pero pude notar la mirada de total desprecio que me dio Tanya.

La directora libero el silencio que surgió después de las palabras de Edward.

--Señorita Isabella, que bueno verla por aquí—dijo dándome una agradable sonrisa.

_Por lo menos, la __antipatía no viene de familia_—pensé

-- Señora Johnson es un placer volverla a ver—dije educadamente.

--Isabella cuantas veces le tengo dicho que no me digas señora, me haces sentir muy vieja—dijo riéndose, por lo cual yo también solté una leve risa.

Ese simple gesto hizo que la cara de Edward se iluminara, no se si fui por mi o si fue por que Tanya aun le sostenía el brazo.

-- Dejare de decirle señora, solo si usted deja de llamarme Isabella—le dije suavemente aun sosteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro.

--Esta bien…Bella—dijo riendo mucho mas alto que yo – Ven, quiero presentarte a una agradable familia.

Se giro hacia la pareja que estaba justo atrás de ella.

-- Señores Cullen, quiero presentarles a una de mis mejores alumnas y debo decir que aunque no se permita…tengo cierto favoritismo por ella, la quiero como si de mi hija se tratase—dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

Baje la mirada sonrojándome, y escuche como Tanya bufaba sonoramente.

--Es una placer conocerlos señores Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella si no es mucha molestia.—dije levantando la mano educadamente para estrechársela.

La señora fue la primera en acercarse a mi, dandome una mirada de completa amabilidad.

Debo decir que me sentí un poco intimidada, era mas alta que yo , de una belleza deslumbrante su cabello era rizado de un color cobrizo muy atrayente, sus ojos era de un azul profundo y su sonrisa producía que yo sonriera.

_Esto es raro_—pensé

Me dejo con la mano tendida ya que se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo calido y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

--Me llamo Esme, es un placer conocerte Bella – dijo aun sonriendo ampliamente.

El hombre que anteriormente se encontraba a su lado se acerco hacia nosotras, también me abrazo pero no tan fuerte como su esposa.

--Hola Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle…es un placer conocerla—dijo educadamente y con una sonrisa amable.

_Ya veo de donde su hijo saco sus modales_—pensé

Tanya se canso de la poca atención que estaba recibiendo, por lo que decidió interrumpir.

--Vamos Eddy, sigamos con nuestro recorrido—dijo jalando a Edward del brazo.

Pero lo menos que el hacia era prestarle atención a la desesperada de Tanya que me miraba a mi con una intensidad inexplicable.

--Mi nombre es Edward, no Eddy Tanya—dijo mirándola con una repentina frialdad—La verdad preferiría si fuera Bella la que me diera el recorrido por la escuela, por lo que dijo la señora Johnson es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto.

Me miro a los ojos, por lo que solo pude sonrojarme y bajar la mirada.

--Esa es una estupenda idea Edward—la directora se giro hacia mi—Bella querida podrías enseñarle el instituto a este caballero.

La cara de Tanya era un poema, no podía creer como alguien podía abrir de esa manera los ojos y la boca.

--No seria ningún problema directora, pero no creo que a su sobrina le agrade la idea de que yo la interrumpa, ya ella empezó el recorrido así que creo que lo mejor seria que ella misma lo terminara.

Tanya sonrío con superioridad.

Edward solo miro hacia el suelo.

--Creo que debo retirarme, fue un placer conocerlos señores Cullen, directora, joven Tanya, joven Edward—dije agachándole un poco la cabeza a cada uno y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Cuando salí de la sala de música camine por un largo pasillo para luego recostarme en una pared para permitirme respirar.

Respire profundamente, tomándome mi tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Camine hacia mi dormitorio el cual compartía con mis mejore amigos aunque debería decir únicos amigos.

Cuando abrí la puerta, sonreí ante la visión que observaba.

Mis Amigos…

--JASPER!!!! Eres un tramposo como hiciste eso, no vuelvo a jugar contigo esto de Comandante y General es un mierda—escuche como le gritaban a Jasper.

--Emmet lo que pasa es que no sabes jugar, no es mi culpa que seas un mal perdedor—dijo Jasper con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

--No soy mal perdedor--dijo Emmet ofendido-- Es que simplemente no me gusta perder con una persona que no sabe jugar—dijo queriendo parecer intelectual, pero la sonrisa que estaba en su cara no parecía de inteligencia sino de burla.

_Estos dos, cuando cambiaran… Espero que nunca_—pensé

--RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTES!!!!—bramo Jasper dirigiéndose hacia Emmet

_Parece un vampiro_—pensé

-- NUNCA!!! BUAJAJAJA—dijo Emmet

--Emmet… ¿Que fue eso?—pregunto Jasper

--Vamos Jasper se supone que tiembles de miedo esa es mi risa malvada BUAJAJA—explico Emmet

-- Como sea, en donde nos quedamos?—pregunto Jasper

--Nos quedamos en que yo te decía que no sabias jugar y tu me perseguías por todo el dormitorio, mientras yo corro por mi vida gritando AUXILIO!!! AUXILIO!!! Como chica en apuros—dijo Emmet sin tomar ni un poco de aire.

_Me pregunto como h__abrá echo eso?—_pensé

--Ohh! ya me acuerdo—dijo Jasper poniendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y agarrando un escoba que estaba a su lado derecho.

Emmet lo miro por unos segundos antes de echar a correr gritando AUXILIO!!! Como chica. No muy atrás se encontraba Jasper siguiéndolo con una escoba.

No pude aguantar la risa, por lo que una carcajada broto de mi garganta.

Emmet y Jasper pararon de correr y miraron hacia mi dirección, por lo que mi risa paro al instante.

--Parece que alguien se divierta a nuestras costillas, querido Emmet—dijo Jasper poniendo otra vez esa sonrisa malévola.

--Creo que tienes razón querido Jasper, tenemos que enseñar a nuestra querida amiga a respetar a sus mayores BUAJAJAJA!!!—dijo Emmet finalizando con su "famosa" risa malvada.

_Oh NO!!—_pensé

Corrí y Corrí por todo el dormitorio pero aun asi el ataque de cosquillas vino a mi.

No podía para de reír hasta que mis tripas sonaron y los chicos me miraron con una cara de burla, por lo cual solo pude sonrojarme.

--Venga enana vamos a cenar, no queremos que te nos mueras de hambre—dijo Emmet levantándome del piso.

Los tres salimos fuera del dormitorio y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, los chicos aun peleaban por el juego.

Ambos tenían sus brazos a mi alrededor como si estuvieran protegiéndome.

Cuando hacíamos la fila para comprar la comida.

Sentí que alguien me miraba, una mirada calida pero a la vez fria, me voltee y me encontré no mas ni menos que con…??

* * *

**Hola!!! Perdonen por la tardanza me fui de fin de semana con mi familia, para recompernzarles mi ausencia mañana subire otro capitulo mas espero que les guste siguiente sera Edward POV**

**Si les gusta el Cap.3 No olviden mandarme un review eso me da mas animo a seguir escribiendo.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!!**

**ATT: GeliyBelly**


	4. ¿Celos?

**Amor con Sonido**

**Edward**

Mire con odio la puerta abierta y a quienes entraban por ella. Pude visualizar como Tanya, la directora Johnson y mis padres entraban por ella.

**Dios!! Por que no podian venir mas tarde. En serio Dios tanto me odias**?? – pense

--Oh eddy que bueno que te encuentro—dijo Tanya

**Que empalagosa!!—**pense

Pero mi vista estaba en algo más valioso... Bella.

Al parecer eso le molesto mucho a Tanya, ya que pidió mi atención.

--Eddy ¿Qué paso? De repente no estabas a mi lado—pregunto ella

**Me canse de escuchar tu chillona voz**—pensé

--Lo siento—dije—Pero no me arrepiento de haberme "perdido" si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera conocido a esta encantadora joven.—Le hable con la verdad.

Observe como Bella se sonrojaba, y se veía completamente, indescriptiblemente hermosa.

Vi como Tanya la miraba con desprecio.

**Envidiosa**—pensé

La directora interrumpió en ese momento.

--Señorita Isabella, que bueno verla por aquí—dijo sonriéndole.

Al menos alguien de la familia es simpática—pensé

-- Señora Johnson es un placer volverla a ver—dijo educadamente mi angel.

**Que modales, es perfecta**--pensé

--Isabella cuantas veces le tengo dicho que no me digas señora, me haces sentir muy vieja—dijo riéndose la directora Johnson

Vi como Bella también reía, ese sonido hizo que mi cara se iluminara y sonriera como un tonto, Tanya apretó más mi brazo.

-- Dejare de decirle señora, solo si usted deja de llamarme Isabella—le dijo suavemente aun sosteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Suspire mentalmente.

**Basta Edward apenas la conoces**—pensé

--Esta bien…Bella—dijo riendo la directora – Ven, quiero presentarte a una agradable familia.

Se giro hacia mis padres

-- Señores Cullen, quiero presentarles a una de mis mejores alumnas y debo decir que aunque no se permita…tengo cierto favoritismo por ella, la quiero como si de mi hija se tratase—dijo la directora mirando primeramente a mis padres y luego a Bella.

**Aparte de hermosa, Inteligente ES LA CHICA PERFECTA!!!**—gritaban mis pensamientos.

Ella bajo la mirada por que un hermoso toque rosa se asomo por sus mejillas.

Tanya Bufo

**Y repito…envidiosa!!--**pensé

--Es una placer conocerlos señores Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella si no es mucha molestia.—dijo levantando la mano educadamente para estrecharla con la de mis padres.

Pero mis padres tenían otras cosas en mente.

**No me sorprende. Por favor, dios que no me avergüencen delante de mi futura novia y madre de mis hijos. OH dios Edward te escuchas pareces chica… seguro que no eres marica, NOOO.—**me debatía en el interior de mi mente

Mi madre fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

No le estrecho la mano como Bella esperaba, sino que se acerco lo suficiente para darle un abrazo calido eso que dan solo las madres y un beso en la mejilla

--Me llamo Esme, es un placer conocerte Bella – dijo mi madre sonriendo ampliamente

Mi padre que estaba atrás observando la escena se acerco y también la abrazo.

**No es justo****, YO QUIERO!!!-** pensé

--Hola Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle…es un placer conocerla—dijo mi padre educadamente y con una sonrisa amable.

Tanya no soporto no ser el centro de atención, así que rápidamente peleo por ella.

--Vamos Eddy, sigamos con nuestro recorrido—dijo jalando mi brazo.

Pero yo no tenía ojos, solo para mi Bella.

**MI Bella, enserio Edward tienes problemas**.--pensé

--Mi nombre es Edward, no Eddy, Tanya—dije mirándola con frialdad—La verdad preferiría si fuera Bella la que me diera el recorrido por la escuela, por lo que dijo la señora Johnson es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto.

La mire a los ojos y vi como se sonrojaba.

**Di que si****, por favor!!!-**pensé.

--Esa es una estupenda idea Edward—la directora se giro Bella.—Bella querida podrías enseñarle el instituto a este caballero.

La cara de Tanya valía un millón.

--No seria ningún problema directora, pero no creo que a su sobrina le agrade la idea de que yo la interrumpa, ya ella empezó el recorrido así que creo que lo mejor seria que ella misma lo terminara.—concluyo ella.

**NO!!! ****¿¿¿Por que me hace eso???**—pensé desesperado

Tanya sonrío con superioridad.

No pude más que mirar hacia el suelo. Me sentía triste de que ella no quisiera estar conmigo.

--Creo que debo retirarme, fue un placer conocerlos señores Cullen, directora, joven Tanya, joven Edward—dijo agachándole un poco la cabeza a todos nosotros.

No pude más que mirarla salir con esa gracia que desprendía de ella.

--Bueno, entonces creo que nosotros dos seguiremos con el recorrido—dijo Tanya.

--Bien, que disfruten—dijo la directora Johnson.

**Lo dudo**--pensé

Caminamos por varios salones y oficinas.

Tanya me explicaba que era cada una de ellas, pero la verdad no le prestaba ni la más minima de atención.

--Entonces, ¿Eddy? ¿Eddy?—caí en cuenta de que Tanya me hablaba.

--Mi nombre es Edward, Tanya, por favor no lo olvides—le aclare.

**Me ****pregunto como será escuchar el Eddy en los labio de Bella, me molestaría? Creo que no**—pensé

--Esta bien Edward—dijo enfatizando mi nombre con sarcasmo.

--¿Que me estabas diciendo?--pregunte

--Que si tenias hambre, entraremos a la cafetería y la verdad yo si tengo hambre—dijo haciendo lo que tenia que ser una "linda" mueca con los labio.

**Me imagino los labios de Bella**—pensé

Suspire sonoramente. Grave error

Por que Tanya pensó que fue por ella. Me miro con una sonrisa seductora.

--Vamos Eddy—dijo agarrando mi brazo.

**Y volvemos con el nombre**-pensé cansado.

Entramos por una gran puerta de roble y vi una gran cafetería. Mucho jóvenes y varios adultos que deduci que eran maestros.

Entonce la vi…

Estaba sonriendo como nunca. Por lo que yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por mi rostro.

Entonces vi unos brazos rodeándola, no pude evitar sentir ese enojo apoderarse de mi.

Quise acércame a ellos y quitarles esos brazos que estaban alrededor de MI chica.

Me quede observándola con enojo, ya que no quiso enseñarme el instituto por estas con esos.

Pude ver como se tensaba, al parecer capto mi mirada.

Vi como se giraba silenciosamente hacia mi dirección, pero aparentemente no fui yo quien capto su atención.

Me sentí mas enojado que horita, ya que lo que llamo su atención.

Fue…

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, SI ES ASI SOLO MANDREN REVIEW Y CONTINUARE Y SI NO PUES VEREMOS QUE HACEMOS.

_**EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LAS FOTOS DE LA HABITACION DE BELLA, JASPER Y EMMET, TAMBIEN EL DEL SALON DE PIANO, PUEDEN IR A VERLAS.**_

**Aclaración:**

_Los pensamientos de Bella i__rán así._

**Y los pensamientos de Edward así**

**ATT:GeliyBelly**


	5. Cafetería

_**Amor con Sonido**_

_**Bella**_

Mire hacia la puerta sin creer lo que veía.

Me levante de golpe y corrí con muchas ganas, hacia una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

Llegue y me tire en sus brazos que rápidamente me rodearon, pude escuchar claramente su risa.

--OH, Bella, pero si nos vimos en navidades—dijo con su voz ronca y varonil.

--Es que me da tanto gusto verte—dije aun abrazándolo—te eh extrañado tanto James.

_¿__Se preguntaran quien es James?--pensé_

James Hale, hermano de Jasper, y mi mejor amigo. Puedo confiar en James con mi propia vida. Gracias a el supere la muerte de mi madre, aunque las cicatrices internas aun estén vivas y doliendo mas en esta época.

--yo también te extrañe princesa, no sabes cuanto—dijo roncamente abrazándome mas fuerte con sus grandes brazos.

Sentí una fría mirada taladrándome la espalda.

Me gire aun con los brazos de Jame y pude ver claramente como los ojos de Edward me miraban duramente, luego seguí su vista hacia James.

Me solté del agarre James rápidamente.

James me miro sorprendido por haber reaccionado así.

Yo misma estaba sorprendida por haber reaccionado así.

Vi como Jasper y Emmet se acercaban hacia nosotros con tontas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Al fin llegaron.

--James, mi hombre!!! – dijo Emmet abrazándolo con fuerza.

Jasper sonrío levemente y se acerco a su hermano con alegría bailando en sus ojos, pero ahora sin una sonrisa.

--James—dijo seriamente

--Jasper—respondió este igual de serio.

Se miraron desafiadamente por unos momentos.

Rompieron a reír y se abrazaron fuertemente dándose palmadas en la espalda. Cada vez que veía el afecto que se tenían esos dos hermanos, una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, los chicos tenían una plática de lo más animada mientras yo solo los observaba con una sonrisa.

James paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, juntándome mas hacia el.

Sonreí ya que siempre solíamos hacer eso cuando estábamos juntos. Por lo cual todos decían que parecíamos pareja. Aunque yo no podía ver a James como novio, solo como el mejor de los amigos.

Llegamos a la mesa y todos nos sentamos, los chicos un platicaban de video juego y carros, por lo que me excuse para buscar mi comida.

Cogí una bandeja y empecé a servirme de todo un poco.

_Tengo hambre__!…--_pensé

Hice una carita triste en mi plato con los vegetales, me quede mirándola fijamente soltando un suspiro.

--Veo que no solo tienes talento para tocar el piano—escuche una voz aterciopelada decir a mis espaldas. Haciendo que pegara un brinco de la impresión

Me voltee lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

--Lo siento, no quise asustarte—dijo sinceramente.

Al ver que no decía nada, quiso romper el hielo.

--Tienes talento, aunque creo que seria…--sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que extendió su brazo derecha hasta llegar a mi plato, y puso los espárragos que hacían la sonrisa triste en mi carita de vegetales hacia arriba. Para que asiera sea una carita feliz.

--Mucho mejor—dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

_Hermosa! que te pasa Bella, no puedes __permitir que suceda lo mismo que la otra vez…--_me reprendí mentalmente

--¿Nunca le han enseñado que no debe tocar la comida ajena? ¿Y mucho menos cuando esta pensaba ser digerida?—pregunte seriamente

_¿El __quería jugar ?perfecto jugaremos MI juego_—pensé

--bueno... yo, no, no, este...—tartamudeo nerviosamente, pasando su mano por su ya desordenado pelo haciéndolo así ver mas sexy.

_¿¿¿S-E-X-Y??? __En serio Bella tienes problemas_—pensé.

No pude aguantar su cara de culpabilidad, parecía un perrito acabado de castigar. Trate de aguantar la carcajada pero esta me venció, así que la solté…

El que antes estaba con cara de culpa, me miro fijamente mientras yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y reía sonoramente.

--Es usted malvada, señorita Isabella—dijo serio

--Dígame Bella, por favor—le dije aun sonriendo.

Sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa y fascinación, aun no entiendo por que.

_Este chico tiene unos cambios de humor__!!!… que pobre la chica que acabe con el—_pensé

--Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Que tenga buen día joven Cullen—dije educadamente empezando a caminar hacia mi mesa.

--Espera—dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, inmediatamente tuve una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde mis pies hasta la cabeza.

Me gire para ver que quería y lo vi observando su mano.

_¿Y a este que le pasa_?—me pregunte internamente.

--Perdón, no quería molestarte—dijo apenado

-- no te preocupes—le conteste sin aliento

--Me preguntaba si podía sentarme contigo, no conozco a nadie y la verdad no quiero sentarme con Tanya—dijo esperanzado.

--Por mi no hay problema—le dije ¿Emocionada?

--Gracias—dijo aliviado.

Espere que tuviera toda su comida y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

Los chicos aun hablaban animadamente, callaron cuando yo y Edward nos acercamos.

--Chicos, este es Edward Cullen. Es nuevo en el instituto y me pidió si podía sentarse con nosotros—le explique a los chicos.

Edward les sonrío tímidamente

--Hola, Edward, soy Emmet—dijo este acercándose y abrazándolo fuertemente dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda dejándolo sin aire.

--Hola, Edward, mi nombre Jasper un placer—dijo Jasper sonriéndole y dándole la mano

--Hola Jasper, Emmet es un placer conocerlos—dijo Edward estrechándole la mano a Jasper y sonriéndole a Emmet.

De repente los ojos de Edward se posaron en James, y no fue una mirada muy grata que digamos.

La mirada que esos dos se dieron, fue fría y calculadora. Estuvieron así como 5 minutos.

James fue el primero que en romper el incomodo silencio.

--Mucho gusto, Edward—dijo cortésmente James.

--El gusto es mío…—dijo Edward pero su tono de voz no era cortés como el James.

_¿¿¿¿Me __perdí de algo????—_pensé

--James—dijo este ahora sonriendo.

Por lo que pude deducir, esa era su sonrisa burlona.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, aun con la mirada puesta en James. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mi y todo cambio automáticamente.

Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

Los chicos fueron por su comida, dejándonos solos a mí y a Edward.

--Ya me comenzaron las clases—dijo Edward.

Al pareces se estaba esforzando por comenzar una conversación.

_Ohh pobre.. __Lo torturare un poco mas_—pensé malvadamente

--mjum—murmure suavemente.

Chasqueo la lengua, aparentemente molesto por mi comportamiento.

Así que quiso intentarlo otra vez.

--Y esos amigos tuyos son muy agradables—dijo enfatizando la palabra amigos.

--Si, son las personas más importantes en mi vida—dije, me mordí la lengua al instante.

No pude evitar hablar bien de mis amigos, los quería mucho.

_Arruinastes el plan_--pensé

Los chicos llegaron pero sin bandejas. Los mire expectantes.

--Bella, Edward nos quedo el cuaderno de composición en la habitación, iremos a buscarlos, quienes venir—dijo Jasper.

--Yo aun no termino con mi almuerzo, adelántense luego los alcanzo—les dije

Edward pareció estar deacuerdo conmigo ya que también dijo que se quedaría.

Los chicos se retiraron, no sin que James me diera un gran bezo y abrazo, para luego mirarme con una cara picara.

_Tendré__ que preguntarle luego_—pensé

Vi como antes de retirarse, James mira a Edward y trata de aguantar la risa.

Me voltee para ver que le causaba tanta gracia.

Vi a Edward mirarlo fijamente a los ojos pero con una rabia inexplicable. Estaba rojo del enojo.

_¿Me pregunto por que_?—pensé

Luego Edward volvió a su comida cuando los chicos desparecieron de nuestras vistas.

Esta vez Edward no entablo conversación. Al parecer estaba enojado.

_Noo__!! Einstein!!!¿¿ Deducistes eso sola?? Por dios Bella no sabia que eras tan bruta!_--pensé

--¿James es tu novio?—pregunto muy directo.

Me sonroje por la pregunta, pero al parecer el malinterpreto mi sonrojo ya que recogió todo y lo puso en su bandeja. Se levanto y se fue.

Me quede aturdida por su comportamiento. Pero aun así no me moví de mi asiento.

Cogi lo ultimo de alimento que quedaba en mi bandeja, una manzana.

_La fruta prohibida, Eso era Edward para mi,.. PROHIBIDO!!_--pensé

Termine mi manzana y cogi la bandeja para botarla.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí hacia las afuera del instituto.

El frío viento de la tarde azoto mi cara, dándome una gran sensación.

Camine por las solitarias calles de Forks, camine hasta toparme con una pequeña iglesia.

No soy muy devota que digamos, pero muchas veces necesitamos que nos escuchen, Y allá arriba hay un dios que siempre escuchar sea malo o sea bueno.

Me senté cerca de la puerta y cerré los ojos.

--Madre, se que por algún lado andas. Solo te pido que me des las fuerzas necesarias para seguir, para poder lograr mi sueño y no hundirme más en la soledad que me embarga. Se que me moleste mucho cuando te fuiste, pero hay errores que pueden ser arreglados—Suspire

--Cuando te fuiste, me sentí perdida, cuando estabas conmigo eras mi brújula para cuando me extraviaba. Sabía como encontrar mi camino a casa, cuando tú eres mi casa. Extraño tus abrazos, tu voz, tu sonrisa. Extraño cuando me llamabas tu ángel, diciendo que yo era enviado de los cielos solo para ti. Nunca quise que te fuera, solo quería que te quedaras conmigo.

--Aunque todo es diferente ahora se que aun sigues aquí mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir. Extraño cuando me llamabas tu pequeña soñadora. Se que estas en un mejor lugar, pero desearía ver tu cara, se que estas donde debes estar, aunque no es aquí conmigo, Te extraño y mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir—con esa ultima palabra y las lagrimas bajando por mi cara, rompí en un sollozo a llorar mas fuerte.

Cuando pude parar de llorar escuche una voz tranquilizadora a mis espaldas.

--Ella nunca te dejara, lo se, conocí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana.—dijo la voz

Me voltee para encontrarme con…

* * *

_LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!!!!!!!!!!! MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA, PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ANTES!!_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!_

_PRONTO!_

_CREO QUE PARA MAÑANA HABRA UN CAPITULO PARA_

_OPERACIÓN DE CORAZON._

_PULSEN EL BOTON DE GO Y NO SEAN MALOS DEJENME UN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA PARA CRITICAR MI HISTORIA!!!_

ATT: _**GeliyBelly**_


	6. La Verdad y El Pasado

_**Amor Con Sonido**_

_En el capitulo Anterior:_

_Cuando pude parar de llorar escuche una voz tranquilizadora a mis espaldas._

_--Ella nunca te dejara, lo se, conocí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana. —dijo la voz_

_Me voltee para encontrarme con…_

* * *

Rápidamente me levante exaltada.

--Señor Cullen—murmure sorprendida.

Vi que en sus hermosos azules ojos habían lágrimas.

--Bella, perdón no quise asustarte—me aseguro con una sonrisa.

Le correspondí la sonrisa con una mueca.

--¿Usted conoció a mi madre?—le pregunte ansiosa.

--No me hables de usted y si, conocí a tu madre, como pocas personas la hubieran conocido—me dijo mirando al suelo.

--¿Cómo?—simplemente pregunte.

--Vamos por un café ¿Quieres?—me pregunto amablemente.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Tenía muchas ganar de saber más de mi madre.

_No seas tonta Bella, es tu única oportunidad para__ saber mas de tu madre—_pensé.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia el.

--Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, podemos ir a pie. —me dijo poniendo una mano en mi espalda guiándome.

Caminamos 5 minutos aproximadamente, sumidos en un sepulcral silencio.

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa frente a la ventana. Pudimos ver como comenzaba a llover, al principio suavemente, luego se intensifico.

Se nos acerco un camarero, me miro detenidamente a mí y me sonrío seductoramente.

--Hola, mi nombre es Mike ¿Que desea?—pregunto solo dirigiéndose a mi.

Mire a Carlisle, que lo miraba con una mirada divertida.

El se aclaro a la garganta, y Mike se volteo hacia el.

--Yo quiero un café con crema—le dijo mientras Mike anotaba en su libretita--¿Bella?

--Quiero un chocolate caliente con caramelo, por favor—le dije

--Y por favor traiga una docena de donas glaseadas y que por favor tengan chispas de colores—agrego Carlisle

_Mmm...__ Donas—_pensé

Lo mire sorprendida.

--¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las donas glaseadas con chispas de colores?—le pregunte atónita.

Se río sonoramente.

--Eran las favoritas de tu mama—me dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Me sonroje fuertemente

--Me recuerdas tanto a ella, Bella—me dijo con una voz pensativo y mirándome fijamente.

--¿Cómo la conociste?—le pregunte casi sin voz.

--Pues…--empezó a decir pero nos interrumpieron al traer nuestra orden.

Pusieron el chocolate caliente frente a mí y rápidamente lo tome con calma.

Mire las donas con deseo, se veían espectaculares. Carlisle interpreto mi expresión ya que empujo el plato hacia mí.

--Adelante, sin miedo—dijo riendo

_Si el lo dice_-pensé

Tome una de las donas y las lleve a mi boca suavemente saboreándola a cada bocado. Carlisle también hizo lo mismo.

Cuando el termino, me miro directamente a los ojos y prosiguió con su historia.

--Te contare todo, Bella… pero solo con una condición—me dijo severamente

Asentí con la cabeza temerosa.

_No __querrá…--_pensé

--Solo quiero que me prometas, que me cuentes… ¿Cómo paso el accidente?—dijo terminando en un susurro.

_Me lo __temía—_pensé

Carlisle pareció notar mi incomodidad, ya que puso una mano sobre la mía en la mesa. Ese desconocido me inspiraba la confianza que un familiar debía otorgar.

Suspire pesadamente y asentí suavemente. Lo mire detenidamente a los ojos, y pude ver en sus facciones su gran parecido a Edward. Sin duda eran una familia muy bien dotadas.

--¿Cómo se conocieron mi madre y usted?—le pregunte nuevamente.

Carlisle sonrío amargadamente.

--Los padre de tu madre, ósea tu abuelos y mis padres eran amigos de la infancia, por lo que conocí a tu madre toda mi vida. Era una chica extraordinaria, perspicaz, alocada, pero la mejor amiga que podría llegar a querer. —Unas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, haciendo que mi corazón se partiera en dos—No sabes, Bella, lo mucho que tu madre significo en mi vida, y lo que aun significa, ella era mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana.

Termino en un susurro roto por el silencioso llanto.

Frote mi ojos pesadamente, y pude sentir las lagrimas que por mi rostro bajaban. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que yo también era presa de la tristeza ,el dolor y las lagrimas.

--Bella, Dime como paso, necesito saberlo—dijo Carlisle mas tranquilo.

Respire profundamente varias veces antes de comenzar mi historia.

--Todo empezo en una noche lluviosa….

_**Flash Back**_

--Entiendelo Charlie, no quiero quedarme estancada en este pueblo—se ecuchaban los gritos a lo lejos.

Me encontraba en la esquina más oscura de mí cuanto, abrazada a mis rodillas tratando de evitar la nueva discusión de mis padres.

Cada día peleaban más, y siempre que eso sucedía yo me sentaba en mi fiel esquina, cerca de la ventana.

Mire mas haya de mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, puse ver como el árbol que se veia fuera se agitaba frenticamente, como la lluvia caia fuertemente haciendo un ruido temeroso pero a la vez relajante.

Los truenos no se tardaron en hacerce escuchar, hoy no era un dia para salir que casa.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrio fuertemente, dejando ver a mi madre totalmente agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado y podia oir su respiración entrecortada.

--Bella, ponte tu abrigo nos quedaremos en otro lugar—la escuche decir mientras me arrojaba mi abrigo.

La mire detenidamente pero no me exalte, sabia que este día iba a llegar. Me lo puse tranquilamente y cogi a Cristina mi conejito de peluche.

Cristina era mi acompañante en todo momento, mi confidente, mi única amiga.

Bajamos las escaleras en un prolongado silencio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Charlie nos intercepto.

--Renne, mira como esta el tiempo, espera hasta mañana y si quieres irte lo entiendo, dormiré el sofá—dijo con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

--No esperare ni un día mas Charlie, Mandare a Carlisle a buscar mis cosas restantes—dijo Renne simplemente antes de cogerme la mano y dirigirnos hacia su auto.

Renne me abrocho el cinturón y me dio una calida sonrisa para después deposita un pequeño y calido beso lleno de amor en mi frente.

Estuvimos en el auto por 10 minutos, afuera no se veía casi nada debido a la fuerte lluvia.

Mire preocupada a mi madre para luego dirigir mi vista hacia la ventana.

--Tranquila, Bella, no nos pasara nada, te lo prometo—dijo ella mirándome por el retrovisor.

Le sonreí pero una luz justo frente a nosotras capto mi total atención.

--¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡Cuidado!!—le grite con mi pequeña y ronca voz.

Renne dirigió su vista hacia la carretera pero ya era muy tarde, el carro estaba justo frente a nosotros, mi madre hizo una maniobra en el volante que logro esquivar el otro auto pero no pudo evitar que el carro patinara sobre el pavimente haciendo que se volteara y diera vueltas.

Cerré los ojos esperando que la pesadilla pasara, pero podía sentir la sangre bajar por mi cabeza. El auto estaba volteado por lo que estaba con la cabeza abajo.

Estaba asustado, y quien no lo estaría en mi posición.

Mire a mi madre y esta me miraba fijamente a los ojos, su rostro estaba bañado en sangre y sus ojos perdían su hermosa luz poco a poco.

--Perdóname, Bella, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa, perdóname por no que no podré estar hay para ti—dijo con su ultimo aliento.

Todo se volvió negro en mi visión.

Desperté una semana después del accidente.

Solo para enterarme que ya no tenia madre

Que ya no tenía al ángel que me guiaba

Que estaba perdida…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza la escuela me esta matando, tardare en escribir ya que estoy en exámenes deséenme suerte por favor.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado si es así o no déjenme un review y en cuanto pueda escribiré el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Att:GeliyBelly**_


	7. NUEVA NOTA

Lamento mucho haber olvidado mis historias, es que me acabo de mudar para la florida y desde Puerto Rico a los Estados unidos es una gran diferencia. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, Nuevo ambiente y sobretodo Nuevo idioma. Y para colmo mi computadora murió así que estoy de delincuente escribiendo en las computadoras de la escuela. Se supone que no se haga pero como ellos no entienden que estoy escribiendo ps no me asusto demasiado.

Les diré algo. SI CONTINUARE CON MIS HISTORIAS ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO. TENGO UNAS GRANDES IDEAS PERO ESTAN ESCRITAS EN PAPEL ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES PASARLAS,. Dejare de almorzar si es necesario para poder empezarlas a escribir en la biblioteca. También necesito que entiendan que este es mi ultimo año en High School, después de aquí para la Universidad WHOOO OHHHH!!!!

Necesitare ayuda de ustedes aun no se que estudiar , tengo dos opciones una de ellas:

Es estudiar cirugía pediátrica son ocho años mas tres de residencia es súper interesante y podré ayudar a la gente.

Estudiar literatura y escritura son cuatro años y me encantaría se una escritora además muchos dicen que me iría muy bien ya que me encanta leer y escribir. Fanfiction es la major prueba ajaja.

Mandenme sus recomendaciones los apreciare un montón además que si me quitan esa duda de la cabeza puedo continuar escribiendo. Ahora los dejo ya que tengo clases de Franses en 15 minutos y aquí no perdonan las tardanzas.


End file.
